There has been proposed a related art information processing apparatus for printing image information by adding an advertisement to the image information. For example, JP-A-2004-070601 discloses an information processing apparatus, in which a user is able to select whether or not to print image information by adding an advertisement to the image information. The advertisement is added to and is printed with the image information when the user selects to print by adding the advertisement.